Conventionally, in order to reduce the thickness and size of a light emitting device such as a vehicle lamp, it has been suggested to use an organic EL panel as a light source (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-110178
Since an organic EL panel typically has a planar light emitting surface, a light emitting device using the organic EL panel as a light source tends to have a uniform design.
The present disclosure has been made in consideration of such situations and an object thereof is to improve the design of a light emitting device using an organic EL panel.